


Helter Skelter

by qloyderen



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: “ผมเห็นคุณ...” ผมเว้นระยะหลายอึดใจเพื่อคิดคำพูดที่เหมาะสมที่สุดสำหรับคนแปลกหน้า “ฟัง Helter Skelter”





	Helter Skelter

ผมใช้เวลาทั้งคืนเพื่อนั่งดูผู้คนที่เดินผ่านไปมาแถวสถานีรถไฟ ท่ามกลางความเจริญแบบนี้ไม่เคยมีคืนไหนที่เมืองหลับใหล กลางคืนเป็นเพียงช่วงเวลาที่ดวงอาทิตย์ลับขอบฟ้า และโยกย้ายไปยังซีกอื่นของโลกชั่วคราว เหลือเพียงความมืดมิดที่ได้รับความสว่างจากแสงไฟฟลูออเรสเซนส์ ผู้คนใช้เวลาราวกับลืมตาตื่นอยู่ตลอด 24 ชั่วโมง เช่นเดียวกับผม ที่กำลังเผชิญภาวะ ‘นอนไม่หลับ’ อยู่ ...

 

ผู้คนสวมหูฟังหลากสีเดินผ่านไปมา สียอดนิยมคือสีขาว รองมาคือสีดำ ผมไม่พิศวาสหูฟังสีใดเป็นพิเศษ แต่จะขอบคุณถ้าหากมันเป็นสีดำ ทำจากยางคุณภาพดี ทนทาน ที่สำคัญควรเป็นยี่ห้อที่หาซื้อได้ในร้านชั้นนำซักหน่อย อุปกรณ์หลักอย่างมือถือไม่สำคัญเท่าหูฟัง ตราบใดที่ไม่ได้หยิบขึ้นมาให้ผมเห็น 

 

ผมชอบ Marshall Mode EQ เป็นพิเศษ บอดี้หูฟังสีดำ ตัวอักษร M สีทอง ทั้งคลาสสิกและทันสมัย ปรับอีควอไลเซอร์ได้ ที่สำคัญ ราคาสมเหตุสมผล เหมาะกับการเจียดเงินมาซื้อ ‘ภาพลักษณ์’ 

 

สายตายาวๆ จับจ้องไปที่ ‘ใบหู’ ของผู้คนที่เดินผ่าน หูฟังทุกยี่ห้อเท่าที่ผมรู้จักผ่านไปผ่านมา มันเป็นแบบนี้ทุกคืน สำหรับผม หูฟังเป็นเครื่องหมายของโลก 2017 อย่างหนึ่ง โลกที่ต่างคนต่างอยู่ ไม่ได้ยินเสียงจากแหล่งกำเนิดเดียวกัน แม้จะอยู่ห่างกันไม่กี่เซนติเมตร อาจเป็นสาเหตุหนึ่งที่สถานีวิทยุค่อยๆ ล้มหายตายจากไปอย่างน่าสงสาร 

 

นาฬิกาบอกเวลาเที่ยงคืน

 

ถึงเวลาขึ้นรถไฟกลับบ้าน จะเรียกว่าบ้านก็ไม่เต็มปาก นอกจากสถานที่รวบรวมสินค้าที่สั่งซื้อจาก Ikea เฟอร์นิเจอร์ที่ไม่ค่อยจำเป็นกองอยู่มหาศาล ตกแต่งอย่างมีสไตล์ที่สุดเท่าที่แคตตาล็อกสักเล่มจะแนะนำผมได้ ก็ไม่มีอะไรดึงดูดให้ผมกลับไป เตียงงั้นรึ ? มันน่าขันเหลือเกินที่เตียงราคาแพงไม่สามารถทำให้ผมหลับลง บางครั้งพื้นพรมลดราคาทำหน้าที่ได้ดีกว่าเตียงเสียอีก 

 

ผมมักนั่งรถไฟไปเรื่อย ไร้จุดหมาย ก่อนกลับบ้านในตอนเช้าเพื่อเตรียมตัวไปทำงาน 

 

วันนี้เกือบจะเหมือนทุกวัน แต่เพื่อนร่วมทางนั้นไม่เหมือนทุกวัน

 

ชายหนุ่มวัยใกล้เคียงกับผมสวมเสื้อหนังสีแดงก่ำ ข้างในเป็นเสื้อฮาวาย (ไม่น่าเชื่อจริงๆ สำหรับยุคสมัยนี้) ในมือถือไอโฟนที่เคยใหม่เมื่อปีที่แล้ว กระเป๋าถือสีดำขนาดใส่แมคบุ๊ค โปร เรตินา 13” (บางกว่า) กางเกงยีนส์เดนิมสีดำ รองเท้าหนังเลอะเทอะ เดาอาชีพไม่ได้ 

 

แต่ในหู สวมฟังมาร์แชลโหมด EQ ตัว M สีทองเด่นหรา คลาสสิก ทันสมัย และงดงาม จนผมอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่า

 

‘ มีเพลงอะไรในหูของเขา ? ‘ 

 

จดจ้องทั้งหูฟังตัวงาม (ใช่ ลืมบอกไปว่าผมยังไม่มีมัน ได้แต่ชื่นชม เนื่องจากเพิ่งใช้บัตรเครดิตซื้อพรมใหม่ไป) สลับกับหน้าจอไอโฟนเพราะอยากรู้ว่าเขากำลังฟังเพลงอะไร หูฟังตัวนี้เหมาะกับเพลงเบสกลางๆ แยกเครื่องดนตรีออกจากกัน เพลิดเพลินกับเครื่องดนตรีทีละชิ้น เท่าที่อ่านมาในรีวิวตัวนี้เหมาะกับเพลงร็อคเป็นพิเศษ 

 

‘ The Beatles - Helter Skelter ’

 

ปกอัลบั้มสีขาวสะอาด มินิมอลในยุค 60 ปรากฎขึ้นต่อสายตา พร้อมกับชื่อเพลงโปรดของผมที่นานมาแล้วไม่ได้ฟัง 

 

มันมีเหตุผลที่ผมชอบอยู่  
หวังว่าพวกคุณจะไม่หลุดขำออกมานะ 

 

.  
.  
.

 

ย้อนกลับไปสมัยเรียนไฮสคูล ผมเป็นพวกไม่มีหน้ามีตาในโรงเรียน ถึงขั้นคลำหาอวัยวะบนหน้าตัวเองเพราะกลัวว่าสักวันตาหูจมูกปากจะหายไป ผมใช้ชีวิตอยู่อย่างหน้าตาเฉยไปวันๆ จนกระทั่งงานพรอมเริ่มใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อยๆ ไม่มีสาวคนไหนอยากควงหนุ่มจืดอย่างผมไปงานหรอก พวกเธอแต่งตัวสวยเพื่อที่จะได้ควงหนุ่มสุดฮอตในโรงเรียน เต้นรำ จิบไวน์นิดหน่อย แกล้งเมาพอเป็นพิธี แม้กระทั่งสาวที่ผมชอบ เธอเป็นผู้หญิงแบบน้ันแหละ... แถมยังเหมือนจะจำหน้าผมไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ 

 

คุณอาจจะคิดว่า ผมชอบฟัง Helter Skelter เพราะสาวคนนั้น  
ผิดเลย 

 

 

ผมชอบฟัง เพราะแฟนหนุ่มของเธอชอบต่างหากล่ะ 

 

การที่ผมเห็นเธอแสดงความรักที่มีต่อแฟนหนุ่มอย่างโจ่งแจ้ม มันทำให้ผมอิจฉาจนทำตัวไม่ถูก หนุ่มจืดไร้ความมั่นใจอย่างผมทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย นอกจาก ‘ลอกเลียนแบบ’ ผู้ชายคนนั้น (เพราะหวังว่าตัวเองจะดูน่าสนใจขึ้นมาบ้าง) ทุกระเบียดนิ้ว ทำผม แต่งตัว แม้กระทั่งพฤติกรรมในห้องเรียน เพียงเพราะอยากให้เธอมองมาที่ผม แต่มันช่างเปล่าประโยชน์เหลือเกินและผมออกจะรู้ตัวช้าไปนิดนึง

 

“นายกำลังเลียนแบบบ๊อบ แม้กระทั่งเพลงที่นายฟังอยู่”

 

และแล้วโมเม้นที่แย่ที่สุดก็มาถึง มาร์ลา ซิงเกอร์ สาวโกธิคที่แต่งตัวประหลาดที่สุดในโรงเรียนพูดเสียงดังในขณะที่ทุกคนกำลังรออาจารย์วิชาคณิตศาสตร์ ทั้งคลาสจับจ้องมาที่ผม รวมทั้งสาวที่ผมชอบ และเจ้าบ๊อบนั่น ทุกคนคงรู้เรื่องนี้อยู่แล้วเพียงแต่ไม่มีใครกล้าพูด พวกเขาหัวเราะออกมาเสียงดังราวกับผมไม่ได้นั่งอยู่ในนั้น

 

และแล้วอีกไม่นาน ชีวิตไฮสคูลของผมก็จบลงอย่างจืดชืด พร้อมคำสารภาพรักของมาร์ลาที่พิลึกพิลั่นจนผมต้องรีบวิ่งหนีออกจากโรงเรียน ผมพลาดงานพรอม ไม่ได้แอ้มหญิงคนไหน ไม่เคยคุยกับเธอคนนั้นด้วยซ้ำ แต่อย่างไรก็ตาม ผมยังคงยินดีที่จะทำตัวคล้ายบ๊อบ รวมถึงยังคงชอบเพลงพวกนั้นอยู่ ...ถ้าสาวๆ จะหันมาสนใจผมบ้างน่ะนะ

 

แม้ว่าตอนนี้จะไม่สำคัญเท่าไหร่ก็เถอะ

 

.  
.  
.

 

นาทีนี้ผมนั่งอยู่ข้างเขา เขาไม่ต่างจากบ๊อบมากนัก รูปร่างในอุดมคติ เต็มไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อ ใบหน้าหล่อเข้ม บุคลิกท่าทางจองหอง แต่งตัวแบบไม่สนใจโลก แต่สิ่งของดูมีรสนิยม กลิ่นน้ำหอมปนกลิ่นบุหรี่ดึงดูดจนอยากจะถามว่ายี่ห้ออะไร (ผมไม่เชี่ยวชาญเรื่องน้ำหอมเท่าไหร่) แถมยังฟังเพลงเดียวกับบ๊อบคนนั้นอีก

 

จะใช้คำว่า “ผู้ชายในอุดมคติของผม” ก็ไม่ผิดนัก  
เขามีทุกอย่างที่ผมอยากมี เป็นทุกอย่างที่ผมอยากเป็น   
ดึงดูดให้ผมอยากรู้จัก 

 

ผมอาจเผลอเหม่อมองเขานานเกินไป จนกระทั่ง ...

 

 

“เฮ้”

 

“…ฮ ฮึ ?”

 

“คุณมองผมซะจนจะทะลุอยู่แล้วนะ” 

 

เขาเป็นฝ่ายเปิดบทสนทนา ผมควรจะยินดีที่เขาหันมาคุยกับหนุ่มจืดอย่างผม แต่ก็ต้องรู้สึกอับอาย เพราะกำลังโดนจับได้ว่าแอบมองชัดๆ นี่มัน worse case เลยนะนี่

 

“ผมเห็นคุณ...” ผมเว้นระยะหลายอึดใจเพื่อคิดคำพูดที่เหมาะสมที่สุดสำหรับคนแปลกหน้า “ฟัง Helter Skelter”

 

“แอบมองโทรศัพท์ผมเหรอ?” เสียงของเขาไม่ได้เคลือบไปด้วยความหวาดระแวง แต่เคล้าด้วยเสียงหัวเราะในความเซ่อซ่าของผม 

 

“ก็ผม ...ได้ยินเสียงเพลงลอดออกมาจากหูฟัง แล้วมันคุ้นๆ น่ะ”

 

“คุณก็ฟังอัลบั้ม The Beatles เหรอ?” 

 

“อ้อ ...ก็ บางที” 

 

“ผมชอบเพลงนี้ ...ตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนไฮสคูล มีสาวคนหนึ่งแนะนำให้ผมฟัง ผมมารู้ทีหลังว่าเธอไม่ได้ชอบเพลงนี้หรอก เธอแค่ชอบผม ก็เลยสุ่มเพลงมาให้ผมฟังส่งเดช แต่จากนั้น ผมก็ฟังมาตลอดเลย”

 

“เพราะคุณชอบเธอ?”

 

“ไม่ใช่เพราะผมชอบเธอ แต่เพราะผมชอบเพลงต่างหาก” เขากลั้วหัวเราะในลำคอ ถอดหูฟังออก ในขบวนรถไฟเหลือคนเพียงไม่กี่คน เขา และผม แทบจะเป็นแค่สองคนในตู้รถไฟ 

 

“คุณกำลังไปที่ไหน?” ผมเป็นฝ่ายถามบ้าง

 

“ที่เดียวกับคุณไง” เขาขยิบตาให้ผมหนึ่งที แลดูไม่แยแสกับคำตอบ และสีหน้างุนงงที่ผมแสดงออกอย่างชัดเจน เขากำลังเล่นมุกหรืออะไรกันนะ? 

 

ผมไร้จุดหมายปลายทางในเวลานี้ แต่อาจเปลี่ยนใจกลับไปนอนลืมตาที่บ้านก็ได้ เพราะสุดปลายสถานีเป็นที่อยู่อาศัยของผม รังหนูเงียบเหงาที่มีเพียงเสียงจากโทรทัศน์จอแบนรุ่นใหม่เอี่ยมที่ซื้อด้วยเงินโบนัสเมื่อปีก่อน 

 

“คุณทำงานออฟฟิศรึ?” เขามองการแต่งตัวของผม ตั้งแต่เสื้อเชิ้ตแขนยาวยับยู่ยี่สีขาว กางเกงแสล็คสีดำสนิท เนคไทที่ยาวแพลมออกมานอกกระเป๋าถือ

 

“ใช่ คุณล่ะ?”

 

“ผมขายของ ...นิดหน่อย”

 

“ขายอะไร?” เผลอใช้น้ำเสียงอยากรู้อยากเห็นจนอีกคนหัวเราะลั่น

 

“ของที่น่าเบื่อน้อยกว่างานออฟฟิศก็แล้วกัน” 

 

ผมชะงักกับคำตอบของเขา คำพูดไม่ใส่ใจนั้นช่างแทงใจดำผมเหลือเกิน ผมไม่ได้รังเกียจงานออฟฟิศหรอกนะ ตราบใดที่มันยังทำให้ผมมีเงินพอกินข้าวมื้อหรูอาทิตย์ละครั้ง และซื้อคอลเลคชันใหม่จากอีเกียได้ แต่ลึกๆ แล้วผมก็รู้ตัวว่าผมกำลังทำสิ่งที่น่าเบื่อสิ้นดี 

 

และบทสนทนาที่เกิดขึ้นตลอดเส้นทาง ชายคนนั้นได้พูด ‘ความในใจจากจิตไร้สำนึก’ ของผมออกมามากมายเสียจนผมเริ่มกลัว 

 

“การอยู่ในกฎเกณฑ์นานๆ มันอันตรายนะ มันอาจทำให้คุณเป็นบ้าได้”  
“คุณเชื่อเจ้านายของคุณได้ยังไง? บางครั้งเขาก็ใส่อารมณ์กับคุณไม่ใช่เหรอ?”  
“ตลกน่า ...งานบางอย่าง เจ้านายของคุณทำไม่เป็นด้วยซ้ำ คุณจะเชื่อเขาทำไม”   
“คุณคิดว่า การเสแสร้งทำตัวเป็นคนดี แล้วเพื่อนร่วมงานจะไม่หาเรื่องเกลียดคุณงั้นเหรอ?”  
“ลาออกจากงานงี่เง่าพวกนั้นเถอะ อย่าให้เงินตรามันหลอกหลวงไปมากกว่านี้เลย”  
“คุณน่ะโง่นัก ...ที่ไม่เห็นความสำคัญของอิสรภาพ” 

 

ผมกลายเป็นฝ่ายนั่งเงียบ ในขณะที่เขาพร่ำพูดไม่หยุด ตำหนิสิ่งที่ผมเล่า ตำหนินิสัยผม ตำหนิพฤติกรรมผม ทั้งที่เราเพิ่งรู้จักกันได้ไม่ถึงครึ่งชั่วโมง แต่คำพูดเหล่านั้น ราวกับรู้จักผมมายี่สิบปี ...น่าเศร้าที่ไม่มีอะไรที่เขาพูดออกมาแล้วผิดเพี้ยนไปจากความจริงเลย

 

หลังจากที่ปล่อยหมดเปลือกเกี่ยวกับความเครียดในที่ทำงาน เขารับฟัง ตำหนิอย่างไม่สนใจความรู้สึกผม แต่มันทำให้เริ่มฉุกคิด และอยากลุกขึ้นมาเปลี่ยนแปลงตัวเอง 

 

 

“นี่ ...ช่วยเลิกตำหนิผม แล้วเรามาหาทางออกกันดีกว่าไหม?”

 

ประโยคสุดท้ายของผม คือจุดเริ่มต้นของเรื่องราวระหว่างผมและเขา

 

เขายิ้มแยกเขี้ยว โชว์ฟันเลี่ยมทองที่ออกจะล้าสมัย (สำหรับผม) แต่ชายคนนั้นไม่ได้แคร์ ผมรับรู้ได้ในห้วงความคิด เขายื่นมือมาจับเขย่าแรงๆ อย่างหยาบคาย 

 

“ผมไทเลอร์ เดอร์เด้น และคุณไม่จำเป็นต้องบอกชื่อของคุณ เพราะผมรู้” 

 

เราลงที่สถานีสุดท้าย แทบจะร้างผู้คนในชานเมืองแบบนี้เวลาเกือบตีหนึ่ง เขาจุดบุหรี่ขึ้นสูบในที่ห้ามสูบ ก่อนยื่นซองบุหรี่ให้ผม ผมปัดปฏิเสธไปเนื่องจากเป็นคนเคารพกฎเกณฑ์ (และคงอายน่าดูถ้าหากถูกจับได้แล้วแอบถ่ายรูปลงโซเชียล ส่งตรงให้เจ้านาย) แต่สุดท้ายผมก็ต้องยอมการเกลี้ยกล่อมของไทเลอร์ เขาช่างเป็นนักโน้มน้าวใจที่มีความสามารถ และมีอิทธิพลอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ 

 

อัดควันบุหรี่ลงปอด หายใจออกปล่อยควันลอยไปตามลมกลางคืน ‘ไม่ต้องคิดเยอะกับมันมากนัก’ ตามคำพูดของไทเลอร์ โรคมึนบุหรี่ของผมเริ่มออกอาการ (เนื่องจากไม่ได้สูบบ่อย) ผมหันมองคนข้างกาย ใบหน้าด้านข้างของเขาด้านไหนก็ดูดีไร้ที่ติไปหมด 

 

แล้วเขาก็หันหน้ามา สบตากันอยู่นาน

 

จะอธิบายสายตาคู่นั้นยังไงดี มันช่างเย็นชายากจะคาดเดา ทั้งเยาะเย้ยและปลอบใจ เขาคือคนที่จะพูดคำว่าสมน้ำหน้าและยินดีด้วยใส่ผมในเวลาเดียวกัน... ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของไทเลอร์ทำให้ผมรู้สึกราวกับถูกดึงดูดด้วยสนามแม่เหล็ก เขาคือสนามแม่เหล็ก ไทเลอร์คือขั้วเหนือ ผมคือขั้วใต้ หูฟังเป็นเพียงเครื่องมือที่ทำให้เราถูกดูดมาติดกัน บทสนทนายาวสี่สิบนาทีทำให้ผมทั้งทึ่งและหวาดกลัวในตัวเขา

 

“ถ้าผมจูบคุณตอนนี้คุณจะโกรธไหม?” ไทเลอร์พ่นควันบุหรี่ใส่หน้าผมอย่างหยาบคายแล้วถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่สุภาพ มันย้อนแย้งซะจนผมอยากหัวเราะออกมาตรงนั้น

 

“ไม่รู้สิ ...ทำไมคุณต้องจูบผมล่ะ?” 

 

“ผมรู้สึกว่าเราเชื่อมโยงกันมากพอ” 

 

คำพูดเข้าใจยากทำให้ผมงุนงงหนักกว่าเก่า ผมปล่อยเถ้าปลายมวนบุหรี่ร่วงลงพื้นอย่างที่ไม่เคยทำ (ไม่ชอบเป็นมลภาวะให้สังคม) เพียงเพราะไทเลอร์ทำ ผมจึงทำตาม

 

“คุณกำลังเหงา” ผมบอกไทเลอร์ ผมแค่คิดว่าเขาคงต้องการหาใครก็ได้เป็นเพื่อนชั่วครูชั่วยามของเขา

 

“คุณก็เหมือนกัน” 

 

 

ความร้อนของบุหรี่ที่เริ่มหดเหลือแค่ก้นทำให้ผมตัดสินใจโยนมันทิ้งลงพื้น (หลังจากที่ไทเลอร์โยนทิ้งลงพื้นก่อนหน้าเป็นที่เรียบร้อย ก่อนจะหยิบบุหรี่อีกตัวขึ้นมาจุดและสูบมันต่อ) เรายังไม่ละสายตาจากกัน 

 

โอเค ใช่ ผมเหงาโคตร วันๆ อยู่แต่กับคอมพิวเตอร์ โทรทัศน์ เพื่อนร่วมงานผู้เสแสร้ง และเจ้านายที่น่ารำคาญ แต่ผมก็ไม่มีเหตุผลมากพอที่จะจูบคนแปลกหน้า เพียงเพราะเขาเป็นคนในอุดมคติของผม ที่มาพร้อมกลิ่นน้ำหอมยั่วยวนนั้น

 

“คุณกำลังคิดว่ามันงี่เง่า?”

 

“ไม่ ...แค่คิดว่ามันไม่จำเป็น” 

 

“มันจะทำให้คุณดีขึ้น กับโลกโง่ๆ ใบนี้ คุณคิดว่ามันก็โง่ ใช่ไหมล่ะ? คนเราขับเคลื่อนไปด้วยคำโกหกหลอกลวงกันทั้งนั้น โฆษณาทีวีเอาแต่หลอกให้คุณซื้อของที่ไม่จำเป็นทั้งหลาย เจ้านายกดขี่คุณเพราะต้องการผลประโยชน์ เพื่อนร่วมงานก็ไม่มีใครรักคุณจริงๆ หรอก ทุกคนพร้อมจะหักหลังคุณทั้งนั้นถ้าหากเขาจะได้โบนัส” 

 

“ก็ ...”

 

“หุบปากแล้วจูบผมซะ ให้โลกของคุณมันหมุนผิดทิศเสียบ้าง มันไม่ตายในทันทีหรอกน่า” 

 

ไทเลอร์พูดอย่างรำคาญ เขาดูดควันบุหรี่ก่อนดับมันกับกำแพงปูนแล้วโยนก้นบุหรี่ทิ้งลงพื้น มือสากจับเข้าที่ต้นคอของผมก่อนเขาจะดึงผมไป ...จูบ 

 

จังหวะเพลง Helter Skelter ยังก้องอยู่ในหัว ผม ชายที่เกลียดความอันตรายทุกรูปแบบในโลก กลับอยู่ใต้การควบคุมอันสุดแสนหมิ่นเหม่ไร้ทิศทางครั้งนี้ แต่เหตุผลที่ไม่ขัดขืนกลับไม่ใช่เพราะความกลัว

 

เพียงแค่ต้องการ ‘เสี่ยง’ ไปกับมันสักครั้ง

 

ผมได้กลิ่นควันผสมกลิ่นมิ้นท์ของหมากฝรั่ง กลิ่นมันออกจะแตกต่างจากกลิ่นของจูบแรกรสไวน์แดงในนิยาย หรือรสสายไหมในการ์ตูนญี่ปุ่น สัมผัสเปียกลื่นของลิ้นร้อนรุกคืบเข้ามาในโพรงปากของผม มันแปลกใหม่เข้าใจยาก แต่ผมก็เล่นตามเกมของเขาอย่างเสียไม่ได้ ริมฝีปากนุ่มของไทเลอร์บดขยี้รุนแรงขึ้นเมื่อผมจูบตอบ เราไม่ได้สัมผัสร่างกายกัน ผมล้วงมือเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงด้วยความประหม่า

 

จูบที่ไร้ความรู้สึกรักภายในนั้น  
กลับทำให้ผมอุ่นใจอย่างน่าประหลาด

 

ไทเลอร์ไม่ได้จูบผมเพราะความรัก ผมรับรู้ เขาเพียงจูบเพราะเขาต้องการ ผมไม่รู้ว่าทำไมผมถึงคาดเดาความรู้สึกเขาได้มากขนาดนั้น เขาไม่ได้ต้องการที่จะมีความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกับผม เขาเพียงอยากพาร่างไร้วิญญาณของผมไปสู่โลกยูโทเปียแห่งอิสรภาพที่เขาใฝ่ฝัน เขาอ้าแขนต้อนรับผมไปสู่โลกใบนั้น 

 

“ว่าไง...” เขาเป็นฝ่ายถอนจูบก่อน แล้วเอ่ยถามโดยละซึ่งประโยคคำถามไว้ แต่ผมรู้ดีว่าเขาถามอะไร 

 

“ได้ ...ไปก็ได้”

 

ไทเลอร์ยิ้มมุมปาก มือหยาบกร้านเอื้อมมาดึงมือผมที่ล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงอยู่อย่างเสียบุคลิก ฝ่ามือนั้นกุมมือข้างหนึ่งของผมไว้แน่นมากพอ มันไม่ได้อบอุ่นอะไรเลย มันเย็นเฉียบ แต่สามารถฉุดดึงผมให้ขึ้นจากหลุมแห่งความสิ้นหวังได้ และจากนี้ไป เขาจะพาผมไปสู่สถานที่ที่ลำพังตัวผมเองคงไม่คิดจะไปหรอก

 

และถึงวันนั้น ผมภาวนาให้ตัวเองนอนหลับสนิทอีกครั้งเสียที

 

.  
.  
.

 

 

Do, don't you want me to love you  
I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer

 

.  
.  
.

 

FIN


End file.
